Te Quiero a mi lado, para siempre
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Quinn quiere que Logan conozca sus padres,La madre de Quinn espera que su esposo se comporte y Logan quiere dos cosas una de ellas es estar por siempre con Quinn y espera seguir con vida para el final de la noche. ¿Como terminara todo?


**Hola he vuelto con otro One Shot de mi pareja favorita en Zoey 101 contiene Spolires de la 4 temporada como todos saben la serie no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo mis ideas para que las lean ustedes!, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un comentario :)**

**-Te Quiero a mi lado, para siempre-**

A pesar que todos sabían de su relación aún se reunían en el mismo lugar que se habían dado su primer beso no sabían si por costumbre o porque era un lugar bastante privado sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrados a verlos juntos y verlos muy cariñosos entre ellos dos, aunque en un principio no habían sabido como tomarlo, porque era antinatural que eso pasara.

-Logan-Comenzó Quinn- tenemos que hablar  
-¿Qué sucede mi Chiflada?-pregunto Logan-  
-Estem… no sé muy bien como te vas a tomar esto- decía Quinn con dificultad-  
-¿Me estas terminado?-pregunto Logan tratando de ocultar que estaba "algo" asustado ninguna chica había terminado con él antes-  
-¡No! No Logan, no eso- respondió Quinn con seguridad-  
-¿Entonces?  
-Les envié un email a mis padres contándoles que tenia novio- respondió Quinn dudosa-  
-¿Y? quiero decir ¿y eso porque?- cuestiono Logan-  
-Porque llevamos un año juntos y quiero que conozcas a mis padres, digo como es el último año y luego iremos a la universidad quiero que sepan con quien salgo, para mi es importante-respondió Quinn-  
-¿Qué te dijeron?  
-Porqué no les había contado antes y le dije que se lo explicaría cuando fuera verlos ,como tendremos una semana libre por ser ultimo año-respondía Quinn nerviosa- y... quieren conocerte  
-Pero Quinn cuando haces esas cosas debes decirme ¡soy tu novio! No puedes hacer algo como eso y yo sin saber- dijo Logan fungiendo enojo que a Quinn le pareció bastante real-  
-Lo.. Lo .. Siento- tartamudeo Quinn-  
-¡No lo sientas! No tienes, porque quiero decir que me hubiera gustado saber, porque así le hubiera dicho a mi padre que quería presentarle la persona más importante que tengo en PCA-Respondió Logan mientras la abrazaba-  
-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?-respondió Quinn mientras lo golpeaba con uno de sus puños-  
-Un tonto que amas y que te encanta besar- respondía Logan-  
-¡Logan!  
-Seguro es mentira –respondía Logan con gran ego-  
-Ay Logan- comenzó Quinn- ¿Entonces quieres?  
-Por ti haría cualquier cosa- Respondió Logan-pero tengo que preguntarte algo  
-¡Logan eres un amor!-respondió Quinn- ¿Preguntarme qué?  
-Quinn ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo Logan-  
-¿Casarnos? ¡Logan tenemos 17 años!-respondió Quinn alarmada-  
-¿Quién dijo ahora?-Respondió Logan-  
-Yo pensé .. que.. Ahora.. eh olvidalo-dijo Quinn-  
-Quinn yo te amo y me encantaría estar toda mi vida contigo , por eso te propongo que nos casemos, pero no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana ni pasado, te estoy pidiendo que nos comprometamos , que seas mi prometida-le explico mejor Logan-Quinn **te quiero a mi lado, para siempre  
**-Antes de responderte ¿haces esto porque te pedí conocer a mis padres?-cuestiono su novia-  
-No, pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras ¿lo dudas?  
-No no lo dudo, era solo curiosidad-respondió Quinn-  
-¿Entonces?  
-¡Si Quiero! Me encantaría ser su prometida  
Logan abrió una caja y en ella habían dos anillos tomo la mano derecha de Quinn mas específicamente su dedo anular y mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo le decía a Quinn:  
-Amor te entrego este anillo como símbolo de lo cuanto que te amo y que me proyecto una vida contigo en un futuro, porque hemos pasado años juntos en PCA como amigos y un hermoso año como novios nunca había sentido todo lo que siento por ti y por eso quiero que en un futuro seas mi esposa y para siempre  
Quinn se le pusieron los ojos brillosos nunca espero que Logan le digiera algo tan tierno se acerco aún más a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios dejándolo con ganas de más y tomo el anillo y la mano derecha de Logan más específicamente su dedo anular y comenzó a relatarle unas palabras a su novio  
-Logan amor de mi vida el primer día que te conocí en la academia nunca pensé que seriamos amigos y mucho menos que serias mi novio y con la persona que me comprometería para casarme, eres todo lo que buscaba, eres mi complemento, eres mi ying y yo tu yang,quiero estar siempre a tu lado. 

La semanas pasaron y Logan estaba bastante nervioso, porque conocería a los padres de su novia y antes ninguna otra chica con la que le salió le había pedido eso y si lo hubieran pedido no hubiera aceptado, ya que Quinn no era cualquier chica, era la única que lo entendía y lo amaba a pesar de tener muchos defectos, era por la única que daría todo, porque ella fuera feliz y si eso implicaba conocer a sus padres y correr el riesgo no agradarles, por ella lo haría.

A Quinn le había sonado el celular y era Logan avisándole que estaba a fuera de su casa y que saliera un momento porque quería hablar con ella antes de entrar.  
-¿Quinn estás segura?-preguntaba el chico-  
-¡Claro que estoy segura!-respondía la chica- Si esto ya lo hablamos  
-Pero... –decía el chico mientras pensaba alguna excusa-  
-¿Acaso te arrepentiste?-preguntaba la chica que parecía algo triste-  
-No, Quinn, No –respondía el chico mientras se acercaba a ella-  
-¿Entonces, porque me preguntas si estoy segura?-preguntaba ella mientras lo miraba-  
-Ay Quinn tú sabes, porque me complica, si no les agrado y aun peor no están desacuerdo que nos hayamos comprometido- respondía él, quien había apartado la mirada de la chica-  
-Pero que te preocupas, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra-respondía la chica mientras tomaba su rostro para conseguir que la mirara-  
-Para mí es complicado-confesaba el chico-  
-Yo cumpliré con presentarlos si ellos nos le gusta no me interesan, porque yo me casare contigo no ellos  
-Porque siempre tienes que tener razón con lo que dices –respondía el chico-  
-¿Entonces vamos?-pregunto la chica, aunque la respuesta era obvia-  
-Si,Quinn vamos- respondió el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a ella- 

Los dos entraron por la puerta principal a la casa de Quinn cogidos de las manos, ya que para ellos era más que una costumbre hacerlo, pero al estar dentro de la casa se soltaron  
-Mama, papa quiero presentarles a alguien- anunciaba Quinn-  
El señor Pesky dejo de leer el diario y puso atención a su hija y su madre se sentó en un sofá personal mientras los dos novios se sentaban él en sofá más grande.

-mama , papa él es Logan Reese mi novio- dijo Quinn sin rodeos-  
-¿Hace cuanto están juntos?-cuestiono su madre-  
-Hace exactamente hace un año señora Pesky- respondió Logan-  
-¿Logan que estudiaras?-siguió cuestionando la madre de su novia-  
-Bueno aun no tengo muy claro que estudiare , pero seguro será algo con el deporte que lo segundo que amo-respondió Logan nervioso-  
-¿y qué es lo primero?- cuestiono su padre, mientras apartaba la mirada del diario que leía-  
-A Quinn por supuesto , ella es el amor de mi vida-respondió Logan-  
-¿Y cómo comenzaron a salir? Quinn no era con Logan ¿qué te llevabas mal?  
-mamá deja de preguntar tantas cosas-reprocho Quinn-  
-No Quinn déjala tiene el derecho hacerlo-respondió Logan tomando la mano de Quinn era el gesto más cariñoso que se había atrevido hacer frente a sus suegros-  
-Si señores Pesky con Quinn antes no nos llevábamos bien, pero eso cambio cuando fuimos creciendo y madurando –dijo Logan-  
-¿Quinn que paso con Mark?-pregunto su padre , quien había dejado de leer el diario-  
-Eh –dudo- el termino conmigo, porque se había enamorado de otra chica y yo estaba muy triste y Logan me vio llorando y me consoló y –dudo nuevamente- y nos besamos y en ese momento acordamos que no volvería a suceder , pero.  
-Pero siguió sucediendo, porque ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo por decirlo de alguna manera y entonces comenzamos a salir en secreto-completo Logan-  
-Por eso no les había contado, porque como no queríamos que nadie se entera lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta que no pudimos más –respondía Quinn-  
-¿Pero por qué ocultarlo?-cuestiono su padre-  
-Porque somos muy diferentes señor –respondió Logan más seguro-bueno al final le contamos a nuestros amigos y anduvimos más libres, porque casi siempre nos veíamos detrás de los arbustos o en un lugar donde las bancas están más apartadas para que nadie nos viera hasta que decidimos que no podíamos seguir así.

-Bueno basta de charla-anuncio la madre de Quinn- y pasemos a cenar

Los 4 pasaron al comedor para seguir su charla en esa habitación todas las cosas iban geniales y mejor de lo que pensaban.

-Logan ha sido un gusto conocerte-comenzó la madre de su novia- No entiendo , porque Quinn no nos dijo antes que salía con un chico tan educado y estupendo-

-Eh.. gracias Señora-respondió Logan avergonzado-  
-¿Quinn que tienes en tu dedo anular?- pregunto su padre que casi al instante miro la mano derecha de Logan, quien la aparto de la vista-  
-¿Hay algo que aun no nos cuentan?-pregunto la señora Pesky-  
-Eh.. estem… eh… -comenzaba Quinn quien no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-  
-Si aún no le contamos algo más le pedí a Quinn si quería ser mi prometida y también le pedí que los quería conocer para decirles que quiero que su hermosa hija señores Pesky en un futuro sea mi esposa, ella está de acuerdo , pero quería saber que pensaban ustedes-respondió Logan antes que Quinn quisiera inventar alguna mentira-

El padre de Quinn le sorprendió la honestidad de Logan, pero no decía nada no todos los días le decían que se querían casar con **su única hija** y era algo que tenía que asimilar, su rostro sorprendido cambio a disgusto que pareció asustar a Logan , pero le dijo a la joven pareja.  
-Si Quinn está de acuerdo y es feliz contigo ¿Quién soy yo para negarle esa felicidad?-respondió su suegro- Cariño trátate una champaña

Logan suspiro aliviado, Quinn aun no caía en cuenta lo que su padre había dicho , la madre de ella estaba emocionada y su padre tratando de abrir la Champaña.

**WIIIIIIIII! Llegaron aquí!  
Si te gusto déjame un review  
Si te gusta Logan también déjame un review  
Si quieres otro One Shot déjame un review también**

**Gracias por leerme! Saludos desde Chile.**


End file.
